saintsrowfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Stations de radio dans Saints Row
Cette page regroupe toutes les stations de radio apparue dans Saints Row. 89.0 Generation X thumb Alternative Rock & Indie Rock DJ: Paul Driscol *Bear vs. Shark - "5,6 Kids" *Cruiserweight - "To Be Quite Honest" *Danko Jones - "Home To Hell" *Hockey Night - "For Guys' Eyes Only" *If I Were King - "Cauterise" *Jet By Day - "Meet Me In The Dark" *Kinski - "Hiding Drugs In The Temple" *New Years Day - "Ready, Aim, Misfire" *Orange Park - "Make up Your Mind" *Paint It Black - "Panic" *Shelby - "The Golden Boy" *The Adored - "TV Riot" *The Aquabats - "Look At Me, I'm a Winner" *The Loved Ones - "100K" *Young Offenders Institute - "We're the Young Offenders" *Vendetta Red - "Silhouette Serenade" The Kronic 92.2 Hip-Hop/Rap DJ: Clinton Sparks *Airborn Audio - Inside the Globe *Aisha - Bounce Like My Checks *Aisha - DFM Like I'm Your Wife *Aisha - Leave The Ho *Bathgate - Everything's A Go *Bisc One - Crumbs *Black Market Militia - Hood Lullabye *Copywrite - Beautiful Trainwreck *De La Soul - Rock Co. Kane Flow *Kenn Starr - What Up *Little Brother - Shake it *M.E.D. - Nightlife *Madvillain - Money Folder *Masta Killa feat. Ghostface and Raekwon - D.T.D. *Mathematics feat. Method Man - John 3 16 *Quasimoto - Chippin * *Vordul Mega - Spitamatic *Wordsworth - Gotta Pay The Rock FM 94.8 Classic Rock, Punk Rock, Modern Punk & Alternative Rock 'n Roll DJ: Sludge *Afghan Whigs - Conjure Me (1992) *Alec Empire - Kiss Of Death (2005) *Art Brut - Bang Bang Rock And Roll (2005) *Bad Brains - Banned In DC (1983) *Husker Du - Could You Be The One (1987) *Iggy Pop - Wild America (1991) *Jane's Addiction - Mountain Song (1988) *Local H - Bound For The Floor (1996) *Men Women and Children - Friday Night Fist Fight (2006) *Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick * (1988) *My Awesome Compilation - Put Up A Fight (2006) *Ned's Atomic Dustbin - Grey Cell Green * (1991) *Reggie & The Full Effect - Get Well Soon (2005) *Rock-N-Roll Soldiers - Anthem (radio edit) (2005) *The Letters Organize - Don't Move (2005) 95.4 KRhyme FM thumb Newschool Hip-Hop & Contemporary R&B DJ: Eddie Francis *Aesop Rock - Fast Cars * *Aisha - Bounce Like My Checks *Aisha - Don't Fuck Me Like I'm Your Wife *Aisha - Leave The Ho *Black Market Militia feat. Dead Prez - Audobun Ballroom *Camp Lo - Glow *Clipse - Grindin' *Exile feat. Slum Village - Time Has Come *Grafh - Get Shot Boy *Jin - Golden *Joe Budden - Gangsta Party * *Masta Ace feat. Jean Grae - Soda and Soap *Masta Killa featuring ODB & RZA - Old Man *Mathematics feat. Ghostface and Raekwon - Real Nillaz *Rich Medina - Holdin' Up *Sa-Ra feat. Pharoahe Monch - Fish Fillet *The Alchemist feat. Lloyd Banks - Bangers *Turf Talk - Do The Robot *Twista - Overnight Celebrity K12 FM 97.6 thumb Electro DJ: Liquid Todd *Caro - "My Little Pony" (2005) *Dieselboy and Kaos - "Barrier Break" (2003) *Evil Nine - "We Have the Energy" (2004) *Freq Nasty - "Amped" (2001) *ILS - "Ill Logic" (2005) *ILS - "Tiny Toy" (2005) *ILS - "West Coast" (2005) *Koma and Bones - "Questo É Sporco" (2003) *Koma and Bones - "Twisted Streets" (2003) *PsychatronX - "Twisted" *Rhythm Division - "Uzi" (2002) *Skynet - "Catherine Wheel" (2005) *Skynet - "Stingray" (2005) *Styles of Beyond - "Subculture" (2001) *Stratus - "You Must Follow" (2002) The Faction FM 99.8 Modern Rock & Alternative Rock DJ: Kat Corbet *Aberdeen City - God Is Going To Get Sick Of Me *Codeseven - Roped And Tied *Editors - Munich *Fall Out Boy - Of All The Gin Joints *Huge - Happiness Everyday *Idlewild - Too Long Awake *Motion City Soundtrack - Everything Is Alright *Seemless - Lay My Burden Down *Stereophonics - Girl (This track is actually called "Lolita") *Tempercalm - I Need A Co-Pilot *The Fall Of Troy - F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. *The KBC - Trippin * *The Oranges Band - Atmosphere *Vendetta Red - Silhouette Serenade 101.69 Sizzurp FM thumb Oldschool Hip-Hop & Pure Hip-Hop DJ: Irie *Aisha - Bounce Like My Checks *Aisha - DFM Like I'm Your Wife *Aisha - Leave The Ho *Al Gator - Good With The #'s *Biz Markie - Pickin' Boogers *Black Milk - Danger *Black Sheep - Flavor Of The Month *Clipse - Grindin *Eric B. and Rakim - Paid In Full ("I Ain't No Joke") *Likwit Junkies - Keep Doin It *Masta Killa - Digi Warfare *Mathematics - Spot Lite ft. Wu Tang Clan *Mathematics - Two Shots Of Henny *MC Lyte - Paper Thin *MHE Ghostface feat. Trife - Milk 'Em *Planet Asia feat. Prodigy - Stick and Move *RA The Rugged Man - Black and White *Three 6 Mafia featuring Trillville and Lil Wyte - Who I Is? 102.4 Klassic FM thumb Musique classique DJ: Carlton Manchester *Beethoven - Symphony No. 7, 4th Movement: Allegro Con Brio *Beethoven - Egmont Overture *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight", 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Sonata No. 14, 3rd Movement. *Beethoven - Sonata No. 23 "Appassionata", 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Symphony No. 1, Finale *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Symphony No. 6 "Pastoral", 1st Movement. *Beethoven - Symphony No. 9, 4th Movement. *Chopin - Ballade No. 1 *Chopin - Concerto No. 2, 1st Movement. *Chopin - Concerto No. 2, 3rd Movement. *Chopin - Etude No. 11 *Chopin - Etude No. 3 *Chopin - Impromptu *Chopin - Prelude No. 15 *Chopin - Prelude No. 17 *Chopin - Prelude No. 3 *Chopin - Waltz No. 6 *Delibes - "Flower Duet" from Lakme *Handel - "Hallelujah" from Messiah *J. Strauss II - Die Fledermaus Overture *J. Strauss - Leichtes Blut Fast *J. Strauss - Tritsch Tristsch *J.S. Bach - Harpsichord Concerto No. 5 BWV 1056 *J.S. Bach - Fantasy and Fugue BWV 542 *J.S. Bach - Partita No 1. - Gigue BWV 825 *Liszt - Funerailles *Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 *Liszt - Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat Major (incorrectly titled "Liebestraum No. 2") *Mendelssohn - Violin Concerto, 3rd Movement. *Mozart - Concerto No. 21 2nd Movement. *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement. *Mozart - Turkish March *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Offenbach - Gaiete Parisienne - Can Can *Pachelbel - Canon In D *Paganini - 24 Caprices *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - The Thieving Magpie *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Scott Joplin - The Entertainer *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - Violin Concerto, 1st Movement. *Tchaikovsky - Violin Concerto, 3rd Movement. *Verdi - La Traviata *Verdi - Rigoletto *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 4 *Wagner - Lohengrin Overture *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Wagner - Rienzi Overture *Wagner - Tannhaeuser Overture *Wagner - Twilight of the Gods Four-20 103.6 thumb Reggae DJ: Errol 'DJ Gringo' Anglin *African Roots Act 1 - "Addis Adaba Dub" 1977 *Beat Pharmacy - "Slow Down" 2006 *Eek-A-Mouse - "Jamaicanese" *Horace Andy - "Live In The City" 1982 *Horace Andy - "Stop The Fuss" 1982 *Jah Batta - "Informa" 2004 *Jah Woosh - "Riding Melody" 1976 *Love Joys - "All I Can Say" 1983 *Prince Douglas - "Tongue Shall Tell Dub" 1980 *Scotty - "Draw Your Brakes" 1971 *Sugar Minott - "International Herb" 1983 *Tapper Zukie - "Man Ah Warrior" 1977 *The Pioneers - "Time Hard" 1972 *U-Roy - "Way Down South" 2006 *Wayne Jarret - "You And I" 2002 105.0 Ezzzy FM thumb Easy Listening DJ: Mike St Michaels *Andreasen, Per Bluitgen; Kalfayan, Yannick - Peyi La Douce *Bui, Renato; Wild, Martha - Yodel of Joy *Caspar, Eric; Nilovic, Janko - Bossa New Look *Caspar, Eric; Nilovic, Janko - Super Week-End *Caspar, Eric; Nilovic, Janko - Week-End Pop *Doukhan, Stephane; Durst, Marc; Miffre, Edouard - Glamour Bossa Nova *Durst, Marc - Cocktail Bossa *Durst, Marc - Holiday Bossa Nova *Durst, Marc - Nice Swing *Durst, Marc - Shopping Girls *Durst, Marc - Tutti Flutti Swing *Eraerds; Werner - O leicht lernt man das Jodeln *Folmer, Nicolas - Running Swing *Guillaume, Stephane - Golden Voices *Haydegg, Hendric - Italian Summer *Heinrich, Didier; Le Gall, Jose - Hello Jack *Huguenin, Stephane; Padovan, Christian; Sanna, Yves - Quando Sei Vicino A Te *Jaenner, Jurgen - Quicka Negra *Johnson, Joey - Alpenrose Memories *Johnson, Joey - Emily's Happy Hop *Krystan, Anton; Sieben, Otto - Frühlingstanz * *Kurz, Lars; Mylla, H.C. - Bratwurst Polka *Kurz, Lars; Mylla, H.C. - I und du B *Marius, Fred; Jaenner, Jurgen - Adventure in Speed *Narholz, Gerhard - Bossa Cubana *Narholz, Gerhard - Holiday Road *Pagnini, Umberto - Slapstick Duck Twist *Rabaud, Bernard - Love in Paris * *Sander, Peter - Autumn Sun *Sander, Peter - Sweetness *Schneeberg, Jan - Looping *Schweikhart, Clemens; Wittwer, Matthias - Groovemob *Sekura, Ronald; Sieben, Otto - Pepito from Tampico *Sieben, Otto - Curley Shirley *Sieben, Otto - Western Post *Walter, Dick - Playground of the Stars The Krunch 106.66 thumb Heavy Metal DJ: Bubba The Love Sponge *Bang Tango - Dancin' On Coals (1991) *Bang Tango - Love Injection (1989) *Bang Tango - Someone Like You (1989) *Great White - Once Bitten Twice Shy (1989) *L.A. Guns - Ballad Of Jayne (1989) *Mastodon - Blood & Thunder (2004) *Ratt - Back For More (1984) *Ratt - Round and Round (1984) *Ratt - Way Cool Jr. (1988) *Roxx Gang - Ball 'n' Chain * (1988) *Roxx Gang - No Easy Way Out * (1988) *Slaughter - Mad About You (1990) *Slaughter - Spend My Life (1990) *Slaughter - Up All Night (1990) *Winger - Easy Come Easy Go (1990) *Winger - Seventeen (1988) 108.0 WMD KBOOM FM thumb Talk-show conservateur DJs: David Lawrence and Mike Schmidt Audio Player La piste utilisateur. Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio de Saints Row en:Radio Stations in Saints Row